A Day In His Life
by Theodorus
Summary: A new discovery about Alexander The Great's special knife peaks Lara's interest, and she and Kurtis head out to find it.
1. A New Outfit

**A New Outfit**

"Alexander the Great. A fascinating man. I just got a call from The British Museum. They've asked me to find Alexander's knife. Not just any knife, but, **the **knife. The Jeyaenn! It was said to have given Alexander some type of invincibility. They don't know how - or why - but he would have been dead much quicker if it wasn't for the knife." Lara was bursting with excitement while Kurtis sat their watching the TV. He had no idea what she was saying.  
Kurtis turned to Lara, "Yeah, that's great. How exciting." he said in a uninterested tone.   
"Kurtis, do you have any idea what I was saying, or were you too busy watching Relic Hunter?"  
"You were talking about saying grace."  
"Alexander the Great. We've been asked to find it. Well, I have."  
"It?" Kurtis turned away from the TV.  
"The Jeyaenn. His special knife which gave him invincibility."  
"When have we to leave?" Kurtis asked in a tone which suggested he's said that many times before.  
Lara started going up the stairs, "Well, we've to go to the Museum first and they'll give us some information, and then we're off."  
"How fun!" he sarcastically remarked.   
Lara got to her room, took off her top and put a white t-shirt on. Over it she put a beige shirt on. She took off her skirt and put some shorts on. Lara opened her backpack and put some supplies in - medi-packs, bottle of water, flares and put in her guns and gun certificate. She was ready. She was excited. Really excited. Alexander the Great was a man she found fascinating. He was like The Knights of the Round Table and Julius Caesar. They're famous, but no-one truly knows anything about them.  
She ran down the stairs and went back into the living room. Kurtis looked round to see Lara and then looked to the TV again. Then he looked back again. "Good God, Lara! They're some nice shorts. And beautiful choice of top as well." He gave a boy-ish grin.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"Think about what?"  
"You know what. Put some clothes on and c'mon. We've got a museum to go to." 

"Lara!" The man said.  
"Mr Collins!" Lara hugged him, "It's so good to see you. And I'm honoured you picked me to find the artifact."  
"Lara, every artifact we've asked you to get for us, you've got it. And I don't believe for a minute you won't be able to get this. The important piece of information we just found will get us this artifact, Lara!"   
While Lara and Mr Collins were talking, Kurtis was taken a look at some of the relics that were on display. Some of them even had under them 'Found by Lara Croft'. She had done a lot for the museum.   
"Umm, son, can you not do that please?" Mr Collins asked  
Kurtis walked towards Lara and Mr Collins, "Uh, sorry. I guess."  
"No, no, no, no, I just get a little bit nervous when people start touching the things that aren't in a display case."  
"Sorry, my manners. Kurtis, Mr Collins. Mr Collins, Kurtis."  
Mr Collins noticed something on Lara's hand, "By golly lass! Is that what I think it is?"  
"What ever could that be?" Lara played along.  
"An... you're... you're engaged!" he hugged Lara. "And this is your man?" He turned to Kurtis, "Don't let her die! She's one important person. Take good care of her, son!"  
"Will do." Kurtis smiled.

Mr Collins explained to both Kurtis and Lara that they had found some sort of evidence that Alexander the Great had been in America. He didn't know it, but he had been there. Somewhere around the Utah area. Where Kurtis had been born and raised.


	2. The Churagai

**The Churagai**

July 13th, 1975, Utah 

"Kurtis, focus," Konstantin said. "Pick it up with your mind." Kurtis wasn't used to picking up objects with his mind. Kurtis was trying to pick up the circular object - the churagai. He had saw other people and they used their hands. And so did he. It was much easier. "Kurtis, c'mon. Concentrate!" Konstantin's voice got increasingly more annoyed. Kurtis started crying. The churagai moved.

"But how do we know where in Utah to go? It's pretty big and I don't think the police are exactly going to let us dig holes in their streets." Lara asked  
"Well, it's a rough bet but there's two abandoned streets, one in Provo City and the other in Santaquin." Kurtis said, "Noone knows why they were abandoned. We could try them."   
"I guess it's a good idea. It seems anywhere with some type of artifact is always empty. I went to Egypt, and you'd think it'd be full of life but there was only some bats and crocodiles." She looked to Mr Collins. "What do you think?"  
"It's a good start. If only guesswork, at least it's something. Better than nothing."  
"I guess we should head off then." Lara looked at her watch. "Maybe tomorrow then. It's just a bit late. We'll need to book a flight." She turned to Kurtis and saw he looked glum. "You okay?" Lara asked in a softer tone.   
"Umm... yeah. Just thinking."  
"Right, well we'll see you again with that artifact."  
"Bye, Lara. Bye, Kurtis." Mr Collins smiled.


	3. Even Lara Makes Mistakes

**Even Lara Makes Mistakes**

"I need them!" Lara argued.  
"I'm sorry madam... but we can't let you take them with you. You can get them back when you return from your trip."  
"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" She stormed off towards the waiting area. She had another hour before her plane came.  
"Wouldn't let you take them with you?" He said carrying a bag.  
"No!" Lara took the bag off him, "FHM?"  
"I..." Kurtis scratched the back of his head, "...Read it for the articles."  
"Sure, honey." Lara said in a long,sarcastic voice. "You forgot the 'Twirl'. Can you get it for me?"  
"Might as well. How much is it?"  
"Forty-three pence."  
"You must go to this airport a lot."  
"Comes with the job." Lara told him as she opened the 'National Enquirer'. She liked a good gossip every now and then. Kurtis went back to the shop. Lara threw the gossip magazine at the man beside her and punched him, then grabbed him by the throat. "What do you want? You've been following Kurtis and I since we came out of my mansion."  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted an autograph. I'm a big fan of yours and I heard that you were searching for Alexander the Great's knife." He started gagging. Lara let go.  
"I am so sorry. I thought you were trying to kill us. I apologise. I am really sorry. Please accept my aplogy. I honestly... it's a habit now." She rolled her eyes. "You wanted an autograph? Have you got a bit of paper?"  
"I have a photo of you!" The man said ecstatically and handed the photo of Lara over.  
"What's your name?" She asked as the man handed her a pen.  
"Richard."  
"How did you know what I was looking for?"  
"I overheard you on the way in."  
Lara sighed, "Guess I should be quieter then," she laughed, "Do you know anything about it?"  
"Only that it gave Alexander some type of invincibility." He got up, "I need to go now, I said to my wife I'd only be gone for about half an hour. Thanks for the autograph."  
Lara waved, "Nice guy."  
"Who was the dude?"  
"Richard, he was wanting an autograph. And, me being me, at first I thought he was trying to kill us."  
"What a nice way to greet someone. Here you go." He handed Lara the 'Twirl'. She ate it.


	4. Take On Me

**Take On Me**

The Archaeologist-Adventurer ran, creating noise so the four men would turn towards the area she was in. It worked, the men responded to the noise, and cautiously walked towards her hiding place. She turned towards the opening. Lara kicked the tall, slim man in the face sending him backwards into the group and knocking him out. There was an opening just above her. How convienent. She threw herself up and crawled into the opening. There was some small gaps in the wooden boards. Two of the guards were carrying P345 Ruger Compacts, and the other one was lying in pain, tending to his wound. Lara watched them, not making a sound. There was fear and panic in their eyes. There was an unknown attack in the house, and they didn't know where it was.  
"There's nothing here." The smaller man said.  
"Then, who attacked us? I don't think Jerry is the type to throw himself backwards and knock himself out!"  
"You never know."  
"But I know who attacked you." Lara swung her fist at the smaller man, "Me." She smiled. The smaller man was down in one hit. She looked towards the wounded man. He had passed out because of the pain. Lara turned herself to kick the last man, but he had gone.  
"Behind you, sweet cheeks." He picked her up by the waist, to give himself time to think of a plan. Lara's legs were kicking in the air; she was trying to break free, but so far was unsuccessful. She kicked the man in the face, her leg going over he shoulder. The man was dazed, but not knocked out. She went to kick him again, but the man retaliated by grabbing her leg. Not a good move as Lara spun and thumped her boot into his back. "See you around," She paused, "Saggy cheeks." 

"Kurtis?" Lara asked.  
"Who else would it be?"  
"I've found some clues, get back her as soon as you can."  
He sighed, "Will do."  
"Bye." She put her mobile off.  
"Bye." He whispered.


	5. An Obscure Sight

**An Obscure Sight**

He stepped into the house.

**September 27th, 1996**

He walked in knowing that his wife was going to go ballistic at him for being late. Probably the usual nagging, "Where have you been?", "What have you been doing?" and "Are you cheating on me?" Plus, the fact that she could barely trust him, it started to get to him. He loved his wife, but he hated her trust issues. Could she not, for once, just trust what he said. Where he said he had been? What he said he was doing? Obviously not.  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
"Out."  
"I'm not stupid."  
"With the guys."  
"I phoned them, you weren't with them."  
"Fine, I was out, with someone. I just..."  
"Are you having an affair?" She raised her voice.  
"No! I'm not," He was getting annoyed. "I am not having an affair. I promise you."   
"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself!"

"Get out of the way!" The man shouted. Three gun shots were heard. 

"Hey," She smiled to him.  
"Hi." Kurtis replied quietly.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nah, just..."  
"The Lux Veratatis thing where you see what happens?"  
"Yeah."  
Lara decided not to ask what happened, it seemed to hurt him whenever he got it, "So, I found some clues."  
"Cool, plus," He looked around, "You seemed to have some fun in the process."  
"Yeah, saggy cheeks here helped a bit. He didn't say much, just something about a small trap door that leads to where they came from. It's somewhere around there."  
They walked over. Lara's searching had messed the room up, newspapers were lying on the floor. Drawers rummaged through, cupboard doors left open, the works really. "I couldn't find anything when I first looked. So I decided to refrain from searching again, until you came."  
"Is that it?" He pointed to the small trapdoor. He opened it. "Must be."   
"More than ten years as an archaeologists and I can't even spot a simple trapdoor."  
"You were probably just looking for something obscure because you're used to it. You start missing the simple things."  
"Probably."  
"So are we going in?" He asked Lara.  
"Of course."


	6. Romeo or Casanova?

**Romeo or Casanova?**

They climbed down the ladder that was under the trapdoor. It made the same noise as the ladders did in the Resident Evil games. There was enough light from the room above to see where they were going, but it was still very dark. Kurtis jumped off the ladder, then Lara. They continued along the dark pathway, their feet echoing noise down it. Lara took two torches from her backpack and put them on. She handed one to Kurtis. There was another ladder to go down. At the bottom, the found an entrance to a huge circular arena. It reminded them of the Mutant Boaz's arena from the Strahov. "It reminds me of the arena from the Strahov," Lara spoke.  
"Yeah. Where I was pleasantly stabbed through the stomach by a giant butterfly."  
"And you left your Churagai for me to find."  
"I'm glad it worked." He said, "Plus, you managed to find me, then you were finally able to rid the world of the Nephilmn."  
She frowned, "I still miss him."  
"It never really goes away, does it? The pain." He hugged Lara.  
"No," Lara replied. Kurtis kissed her on the head.  
"So are we gonna reminisce about something bad, or try and find an artifact?"  
"Find the artifact." Lara cheered up a bit.  
The circular area was made of sand. But had bits of modern technology scattered about. Speakers, cameras and guns were what they first saw. They had a funny feeling someone was watching them. They were right.  
"I eulogize you on finding this place. It's a bit obscure."  
"Very funny, Mr. Stranger. I'm guessing you found the Jeyaenn?"   
"Quite."  
"And like every other cult, you'll be using it to bring chaos into the world. How are you going to do that? By breaking it up and making each of your followers invincible?"   
"I was just going to make myself invincible, but that's a much better idea!"  
"You couldn't have kept your mouth shut, Lara?" Kurtis glanced towards her.  
"Of course not."  
"So, Mr. Trent and the future Mrs. Trent, what shall I do with you?" He asked them, "Hmm? Lock you up and then torture you and kill you, or just get straight to it? I think option A will be better, it'll make you worried." He cackled. "Seize 'em my cult followers!"  
Ten or so followers appeared. There was no way they could take them on. They all had weapons, Lara and Kurtis had none. Maybe without weapons, but with them, they weren't even going to bother. Two of the acolytes knocked them out.

They woke up to find themselves tied up at the hands and being dragged. "C'mon Romeo, in you go." One of them threw Kurtis into a chamber. Then Lara. "Hey, the 'intelligent' people got captured. So much for intelligent people getting somewhere in life," He snorted.  
Lara sighed, it was a common mistake what the follower said, she had to correct him. "If you want to get intelligent, Kurtis isn't a Romeo. He'd be more of a Casanova. Romeo only had eyes for Juliette. Kurtis, has had eyes for more than one person. So much for you being bright."  
"You still got captured," He retorted.  
"Uch." She sighed.


	7. A Feast For Kurtis

**A Feast for Kurtis**

"What?" shouted Lara.  
"You heard me. You know what I said."  
"How could you?"  
"Do _what_? Sleep with her? Quite easy, really. You take off your..."  
"Just shut up, Kurtis." She pushed him into the chamber wall. "Why?"  
"Because I felt like it."  
"You felt like it?" Lara got more and more visibly angry. "How could you!" she roared at him. "How...?"  
"What is all this commotion?" The acolyte slammed the door open.  
"Now!" Lara shouted to Kurtis. Kurtis kicked the follower in the back of the knee, sending him into a crouching position. Lara kneed him in the face. They partially went forward and peered out of the door to check the coast was clear. It was. "You wouldn't really cheat on me, would you?"  
"Course not." They jogged up the stairs. They followed the endless corridors, eventually getting back to the arena. Some more equipment had been installed. Some cameras and wires around them, but that was all. They had a look around. There was only one more way to go, beside the way they had originally came in and they way they had just came out of. They headed into the new passage. The passages twisted and turned, and so did Lara and Kurtis with them. As they got farther and farther along, the sand volume started to increase. They got out at the other end. There was a couple hundred people in the room, and Lara's prize. They ran behind one of the pillars and stuck their heads out to see what was happening. As like every cult who have some sort of artifact that their going to use for evil, the leader made a big boring speech which gave the good guys some thinking time. This time it was going to be harder for Ms. Croft and Mr. Trent as they had no weapons or disguises. But as Lara always says, her best weapon is her brain. "Aha," she whispered. "That chandelier could be knocked off quite easily."  
"How are you going to get up?"  
"By kicking myself off this pillar and that wall." She kicked herself off the pillar, flipped and pushed herself off the wall and grabbed the ledge, just next to the pillar. She pulled herself up into a commando crawl position. She moved silently across. "Ow." She gasped. Luckily no-one had heard her. She twisted herself a bit to reveal a small, sharp stone. "This'll do nicely." She crawled along. Lara reached a suitable place for cutting the chandelier. She grabbed the rope of the chandelier, trying her hardest to not swing it around. Lara started cutting at it with the sharp edge of the rock. In no time, the rope was hanging by it's last thread. She slid the stone back and forth once more. It fell. There was now a huge outcry of help from the cult followers who had survived the chandelier falling.  
"Settle down!" The leader shouted while looking around. "It was old, probably on it's last legs. There is nothing to worry about. Get these bodies out of here!"  
"You're a bit thick old man." Kurtis and Lara remained out of sight while they removed the bodies and waited till the room was empty. Lara squeezed herself down. "That man really is thick." She tilted her head, "He's left my artifact."  
"Truly a stupid man." Lara ran up to the small pillar that was holding it. She picked it up. The handle was made of red rope interweaved with gold. The handle made of silver and curved at the end. She had never saw anything so beautiful, excluding Kurtis of course. She took the tiniest thread of red rope off. This is what invincibility felt like; a beautiful feeling. Calm, releaxing, unafraid. She heard a gun click.  
"Suggest you give it to me, Lara." He paused, "Or your future husband will be dead."  
"Richard, you annoying little man," She turned around. "Do shut up, you won't be getting this."  
"Not even for him." Her face softened. Lara took Kurtis' hand. She took her hand away.  
"Love is only a trick that nature plays on us. Kill him if you want." Kurtis' heart was broken. Emotionally and literally.


	8. Seconds

**Seconds**

"That was an unexpected twist Ms. Croft," Richard remarked.  
"Yeah, but Lady Lara Croft isn't a stupid girl, she'll sacrifice things for her prize."  
"Didn't think you'd go that far for an artifact. Giving up your future husband."   
"Who said I was talking about Kurtis?"  
"You did."  
"No, you didn't listen right. I said I'd sacrifice things for my prize. Kurtis is my prize."  
"But he's dead now. You didn't do a very good job."  
"Have you looked behind you lately?" Richard fell to the ground. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just a little heart pain though." Kurtis replied.  
"You'll heal."  
"Already am," Kurtis' hole in his chest started returning to it's original state. "So, you really wanted me dead?"  
"Do you think I did?" Lara's voice saddened.  
"Well, you did say that love is only a trick nature plays on us. And you told him to kill me."  
"I really do have to explain everything to you, don't I?"  
"Yeppers."  
Lara sighed, "Callisto's wrong. And you'd be dead even if I had given the Jeyaenn to him. So, I gave you the bit of thread that I had pulled out earlier when I picked it up. The whole thing is covered with invincibility. Pluck a bit out, even the tiniest of bits, and you'll still be invincible."   
"I thought I recognised what you said." Lara winked to Kurtis after he said that.  
"We still have our little friend to deal with here," Lara looked towards Richard. "Seems he took a bit for himself as well."  
"Ding, ding, ding! One point to Ms. Croft." Richard said sarcastically, "How are you going to beat me now?"  
"See you around, Rich. Don't wait up." Lara spoke to him. Kurtis and Lara walked back to the passageway from where they came. The ran back following the curves and corners, their legs moving faster and faster. "We've got some company, sweetie. Whatever shall we do?"  
"Ummm... run?"  
"I prefer shooting them."  
"You may have forgot, Lara, but we have no guns."  
"Sure about that?" Lara glanced to him. She kicked the wall behind her. "Button and/or motion detection operated wall guns. The classic M573ERT4, old but more reliable than the newer ones. I have them at Croft Manor." The cult followers ran around in panic. The more they ran, the more they got killed. They didn't figure that out. All 137 followers dead within seconds. A new figure emerged. The guns detected and shot. Nothing.  
"How dare you run away!" The bullets repeatedly passed through him.  
"We didn't dare anything." Kurtis looked at him. Both Lara and Kurtis circled around Richard. The guns chose two new targets. Kurtis kicked. It was obvious it wasn't going to do anything, but it was worth a try. Lara elbowed Richard. Richard punched back. Kurtis lifted Richard and ran him into the wall. He repeatedly punched Richard in the stomach. Lara put a hand on Kurtis' shoulder, "Let him go." She smiled to him. Kurtis stepped back. Lara plunged the Jeyaenn into the man's heart. Blood.  
"But how?"  
"Reading inscriptions on things help." She walked away. Kurtis followed after. Richard, the leader, fell into a pool of his blood, dissapointed, shocked, dead. The guns started shooting at Richard again, and finally stopped after all motion had passed. Lara and Kurtis climbed up the ladder and back into the house.

**September 27th, 1996**

He walked in knowing that his wife was going to go ballistic at him for being late. Probably the usual nagging, "Where have you been?", "What have you been doing?" and "Are you cheating on me?" Plus, the fact that she could barely trust him, it started to get to him. He loved his wife, but he hated her trust issues. Could she not, for once, just trust what he said. Where he said he had been? What he said he was doing? Obviously not.  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
"Out."  
"I'm not stupid."  
"With the guys."  
"I phoned them, you weren't with them."   
"Fine, I was out, with someone. I just..."  
"Are you having an affair?" She raised her voice.  
"No! I'm not," He was getting annoyed. "I am not having an affair. I promise you."  
"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself!"   
"Please, can we just not fight?"  
"Well, you're the one that comes home at one o' clock in the morning. Do you expect me to be all sweet and loving when I have no idea what you've been doing?"  
"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Get out of the way!" The man shouted. Three gun shots were heard. He ran to the woman. "You're not leaving me, not both of you. Please, wake up." He stroked her forehead, "Please." He cried, "I need you." The tears left his eyes. "God, just say something. Please don't let us end like this." He went over to the other body. "Sweetie, wake up. C'mon, wake up." 


	9. The Last Revelation

**The Last Revelation**

"That was an odd adventure," she turned round. "No real puzzles, no real action and barely any bad in the big bad of the adventure." She put her hands on her hips. "What a boring adventure. I thought looking for something of Mr. Great's would be more... sandy." Kurtis chuckled, he always liked it when Lara went into a small frenzy when she hadn't had much to do. He turned his head to the living room where Lara had been attacked.  
"Can you start up the car? I just wanna check something out."  
"Sure, don't be too long." She walked to the car. Kurtis went into the living room. The TV and video recorder had been smashed while the sofa and chairs had been turned over. He looked to his right, there was a small pile of teddy bears, dolls and toy horses. There was also a Ken doll for Barbie, it looked though as if Barbie had ran off with Action Man as they were both lying together. He picked up the yellow teddy. It was soft. The yellow teddy had a small red necktie and big blue eyes which seemed to stare at you. Kurtis ran out of the house.

**  
September 27th, 1996 **

He walked in knowing that his wife was going to go ballistic at him for being late. Probably the usual nagging, "Where have you been?", "What have you been doing?" and "Are you cheating on me?" Plus, the fact that she could barely trust him, it started to get to him. He loved his wife, but he hated her trust issues. Could she not, for once, just trust what he said. Where he said he had been? What he said he was doing? Obviously not.  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
"Out."  
"I'm not stupid."  
"With the guys."  
"I phoned them, you weren't with them."  
"Fine, I was out, with someone. I just..."  
"Are you having an affair?" She raised her voice.  
"No! I'm not," He was getting annoyed. "I am not having an affair. I promise you."  
"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself!"  
"Please, can we just not fight?"  
"Well, you're the one that comes home at one o' clock in the morning. Do you expect me to be all sweet and loving when I have no idea what you've been doing?"  
"I'm not doing anything wrong."  
"Please," she paused, "Don't lie to me, not again." Her tone of voice softened.  
"I'm not." He took her hand, "I only have eyes for you."  
"That's what you said the first time." She remembered. He had said that to her the day before their second wedding anniversary. The day after their anniversary he revealed that he had been cheating on her for three months. He ended it a few days before their second year of marriage but that didn't ease her pain. That man she had loved for seven hundred and thirty days had broke her heart. She had threw him out but they managed to solve their problems after a few months.

"Get out of the way!" The man shouted. Three gun shots were heard.  
He ran to the woman. "You're not leaving me, not both of you. Please, wake up." He stroked her forehead, "Please." He cried, "I need you." The tears left his eyes. "God, just say something. Please don't let us end like this." He went over to the other body. "Sweetie, wake up. C'mon, wake up."

"Nice teddy," Lara looked at it. "Cute."  
"I need to stay here for a while."  
"Umm... okay. I'll go back to..." She was cut off.  
"I mean myself."  
"But, why?"  
He sighed uneasily. "Those Lux Veritatis 'visions' aren't 'visions'."  
She closed her eyes and figured it out. "It was,"  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?" She asked, "Unless you don't want to tell me."  
"We were having an arguement as I had came home late..."

**  
September 27th, 1996**

Kurtis walked in knowing that Mellissa was going to go ballistic at him for being late. Probably the usual nagging, "Where have you been?", "What have you been doing?" and "Are you cheating on me?" Plus, the fact that she could barely trust him, it started to get to him. He loved his wife, but he hated her trust issues. Could she not, for once, just trust what he said. Where he said he had been? What he said he was doing? It was obvious that she couldn't.  
"Where have you been?" Mellissa asked.  
"Out."  
"I'm not stupid."  
"With the guys."  
"I phoned them, you weren't with them."  
"Fine, I was out, with someone. I just..."  
"Are you having an affair?" She raised her voice.  
"No! I'm not," Kurtis was getting annoyed. "I am not having an affair. I promise you."  
"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself!"  
"Please, can we just not fight?"  
"Well, you're the one that comes home at one o' clock in the morning. Do you expect me to be all sweet and loving when I have no idea what you've been doing?"  
"I'm not doing anything wrong."  
"Please," she paused, "Don't lie to me, not again." Mellissa's tone of voice softened.  
"I'm not." He took her hand, "I only have eyes for you."  
"That's what you said the first time." She remembered. He had said that to her the day before their second wedding anniversary. The day after their anniversary he revealed that he had been cheating on her for three months. Kurtis had ended it a few days before their second year of marriage but that didn't ease her pain. That man she had loved for seven hundred and thirty days had broke her heart. She had threw him out but they managed to solve their problems after a few months.  
"Daddy, mummy, why are you shouting?" Geri came down the stairs with a yellow teddy that had a red necktie on it.  
"We're sorry princess, go back to bed." Kurtis picked her up and gave her a kiss on the head. "Mummy and daddy are just discussing things." He put her down.  
"Run up to bed now."  
"Can I get a drink first mummy?"  
"C'mon sweetie," Mellissa took her daughter to the kitchen. Kurtis sat on the stairs and put his hands on his head. He sighed. He hadn't wanted an arguement. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He walked to the kitchen and stood at the door and watched his wife. She was a loving mother and it made him happy just to watch her being a mum. A fist from the outside world smashing the glass window took him out of his watchful scenario. He turned to the window and spotted the gun. His wife and daughter had froze in fear and panic.  
"Get out of the way!" Kurtis shouted. Three gun shots were heard. The first shot his wife, the second his daughter and the third narrowly missed him. He ran to Mellissa. "You're not leaving me, not both of you. Please, wake up." He stroked her forehead, "Please." He cried, "I need you." The tears left his eyes. "God, just say something. Please don't let us end like this." He went over to his daughter. "Sweetie, wake up. C'mon, wake up. Speak to Daddy." He got up. Kurtis ran to the door and watched the blonde-haired man with a leather jacket, black jumper, black trousers and red scarf run away.


	10. A Day In His Life

**A Day In His Life**

"The bastard killed my family and I watched, I let, him get away."  
"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. None of it was."  
"It's all my fault. If I hadn't came in late and argued. They wouln't be dead." He started crying into Lara. "They'd be here with me. We'd be happy."  
She wiped the tear off his cheek, "Look, stay here. I'll go back home get you your clothes and some stuff and I'll let you decide when to come back. If, you want to come back." Lara held his hand. She walked back to the car, her braid flowing in the strong wind.  
"I'm so-."  
"Move on, please. I mean, don't forget them, I know you'll never stop loving them, they were part of you... God, I never knew it'd be this difficult. I'll just go."  
"Lara."  
"Just, don't say a word." The Amazon drove off as the Warrior watched. He opened his hand and saw the 15 carat gold ring, with an amythest in the middle and four diamonds surrounding it. It was the engagement ring he had bought. He clenched his fist.

_A few weeks later..._

Kurtis sat down, his back resting on the bark of the tree. He had came here everyday since Lara had last left him. Many people came here for their loved ones. Some old, some young. Some crying, some holding it all back so no-one could see that a little piece of them had died along with the person. He kissed the two gravestones, "I love you." He walked back to their old home.

**1st July, 2005**

He unlocked the door and looked around. The first few rooms were empty. He ran up the stairs and into the living room. Her back was towards Kurtis. He could just see the small red book she was reading. He instantly knew what it was.

"... There's a moment when I look at you  
And no speech is left in me  
My tongue breaks  
Then fire races under my skin and I tremble  
And grow pale for I am dying of such love  
Or so it seems to me."

Lara leaped off her chair and dropped her book, "Kurtis!" She hugged him. "I never thought you were coming back."  
"I break up with the sexiest female in the world, and I don't come back to her, you must be jokin'!"  
"I mean, I know I was voted that but... you're only going out with me because of my looks?"  
"No, I went out with you because of your looks. I stay with you because of your personality." He thought for a moment, "I came back because I love you."  
"What?"  
"I stay with you because of your personality."  
"No, the other part."  
"I went out with you because of your looks?"  
"No, the part after the personality."  
"There was no part after personality."  
"Yes, there was."  
"I don't remember saying anything." Kurtis smiled, "I love you."  
"There's the part I wanted to hear again."  
"Oh, I have two presents for you."  
"Presents, I like presents."  
"Well, if you look outside in one minute, you'll get your second present. But," he saddened.  
"But?"  
"You probably didn't want me to do this, not again."  
"Oh, God." Her face nearly in tears.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Lara cried a laugh out, "Yes, again." She leaped to him.  
"You still want your second present?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, look out the window." Lara followed the instructions. A once-white van, now painted with the Death Star, Wookies, Starship Enterprise and Lara came in through the mansion gates.  
"Hey, it's a van full of Star Wars, Star Trek and me fans. I've always wanted one of those." Lara was confused.  
"That's not all the van has."  
Winston opened the door for the fans. Two people came through the doors. Lara ran out of the room and jumped over the banister to greet them. Lara recognised one of them. The world can be a small place.  
"Hello, Ms. Croft."  
"Good evening, Thomas."  
"Girl, y'know I like Zip."  
"And you know I like Lady Lara Elizabeth Isabela Henshingly Croft, but you don't see me complaining." They looked at each other and burst out laughing, "I absolutely detest people using my full name."  
Zip, nearly on the floor from laughing, "Isabela? Where did you get that?"  
"Mum said she picked it up from a Princess in Turkey." They calmed down. "Who's person number two?"  
"Ksju."  
"What a beautiful name!"  
"Thank you Lady Croft."  
"Please, call me Lara."  
"Okay, Lara." Ksju looked much like a blonde version of Lara. Slightly smaller, different colour of eyes, different nose, but if they were side by side, you could mistake them for twins.  
"So, why Zip and Ksju?"  
"New tech. team for a new adventure; Your looking for something called the 'Secrets of the Past'. You'll be in Africa, starting next week." He handed her the sheets of paper. "You'll be getting a lot of fancy equipment from these guys, plus if you need any, help. Research, that sort of stuff."  
"Now, this sounds like a fun adventure." She smiled.


End file.
